serpentcomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaden Taylor
|alias=The Da Vinci of Our Time Renaissance Man |DOB=December 10 |DOD= |affiliation=Taylor Industrial Guardians |family=Michael Taylor (father; deceased) Courtney Taylor (mother) |status=Alive |actor= |movie= |book= |identity = Secret|marital status = Dating|occupation = CEO of Taylor Industrial|Gender = Male|Height = 5'10"|Weight = 175 lbs (79 kg)|Eyes = Brown|Hair = Black|age = 26|boo = Hawknest Trident City, New Jersey|aligment = Good}}Jaden Taylor is the billionaire owner and CEO of Taylor Industrial, an inventor, and a costumed vigilante operating in Trident City, New Jersey known as the Blue Hawk. After witnessing the murder of his parents at the hands of Deathwish, Jaden then swore to become the fearsome vigilante Blue Hawk to stop anyone from suffering like him and wage a war on crime in Trident City, beginning his long crime-fighting career. Despite being considered an outlaw by the TCPD, Blue Hawk defeated Winston Payne. He became heavily seasoned as an expert crime fighter and detective, having fought and overpowered numerous criminal adversaries. Years later, Blue Hawk and Felidae would be inspired to begin establishing the valiant Guardians, in order to battle any future threats to the world, with Blue Hawk himself resolving to be their leader. Biography Early Life and Father' Murder Jaden Taylor was born December 10 in Trident City, New Jersey, to Michael Taylor, a billionaire advanced technology developer, and Courtney Taylor, a surgeon and had an idyllic childhood due to his family's fortune. Personality Abilities Abilities= *'Enhanced Condition:' Blue Hawk, as a tremendously skilled vigilante, is in beyond peak physical condition and from frequent intense workouts and his numerous vigilante escapades in the city and the training he did before becoming Blue Hawk had heightened his abilities beyond the levels of peak human potential, and pushed him to the early levels of superhuman condition, Blue Hawk's extremely muscular and athletic physique makes Blue Hawk immensely physically powerful by normal human standards, with his physical attributes far surpassing even those of other exceptionally fit humans, with only Deathwish being on par. Indeed, by bettering himself to his physical peak without any super human assistance. ** Enhanced Strength: Blue Hawk has and can, by properly using physical forces, momentum and leverage, as well as his knowledge of anatomical weaknesses and undergoing frequent extremely intense strength-and-endurance-based exercises, easily generate low-level superhuman strength. Blue Hawk undergoes extremely intense exercises to strengthen the maximum number of muscles beyond the limits of human potential and vastly increase his endurance. His workout regimes exercises, which combined with his vigilante escapades have granted him his above peak human conditioning (and also maintain this physical condition). Hence, he is capable of effortlessly lifting and hurling human opponents like rag dolls over his head to more than 5 feet across a room, knocking them out with a single blow, sending a thug flying with a single kick, throwing people into walls hard enough to break through them,punching people hard enough to send them headfirst into the floor and their head through the floorboards, and effortlessly smashing right through plastered wooden walls and floors. His nigh-superhuman strength also extends to his legs, easily allowing him to jump several feet into the air. **'Enhanced Durability:' Blue Hawk is also exceptionally durable by human standards (further enhanced by his bulletproof suit), due to his intense training,vastly increased Jaden's durability to enhanced levels. **'Enhanced Speed and Agility:' Blue Hawk has demonstrated superb nimbleness and agility, he can much run faster than the finest Olympian athlete, being able to reach a destination in very short time by running, perching on a wall to avoid arriving police officers, quickly moving across ceilings and walls with almost ape-like acrobatics and gymnastics **'Enhanced Stamina:' Blue Hawk is immensely endurant, superior in that regard to the finest Olympic athlete, able to exert himself at his peak capacity for hours without tiring or slowing down. Also Blue Hawk can recover extremely fast from injuries and fatigue due to his training and will. **'Enhanced Metabolism:' Blue Hawk's metabolism runs five times faster (due to his diet and workouts) than an average human. Thus, drinking and taking pain-killers has no effect whatsoever on him, as his body burns it off five times faster than an average human's. *'Master Martial Artist:' Blue Hawk is an extremely skilled hand-to-hand combatant (only rivaled by Deathwish), an infamously formidable master of a vast array of martial arts (including, but not limited to, Boxing, Karate, Muay Thai, Taekwondo, Savate, Krav Maga, Ninjutsu, Kung Fu, Judo, and Aikido) with five years of training he has battled and overpowered numerous criminals in Trident City. His fighting also incorporates and takes full advantage of his proper use of physical forces, momentum and leverage, as well as his knowledge of anatomical weaknesses and pressure-points and his enhanced strength, executing it all at very high speeds. *'Expert Marksman:' Blue Hawk is a highly skilled marksman, utilizing his tools with a high degree of accuracy and precision and accuracy. *'Stealth:' Blue Hawk is an immensely formidable master of stealth and infiltration, capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected, which is all the more remarkable and impressive, given his large muscular frame. Blue Hawk's stealth is so effective in fact, that some criminals would claim that you wouldn't even know he was there until it was already too late. Blue Hawk's remarkable speed and almost ape-like agility allow him to move away from the sight of others and stalk enemies from either the shadows or higher vantage points. *'Intimidation:' Blue Hawk commands an extremely intimidating presence, able to instill fear into the hearts of Trident City's criminals, with some of them not even daring to shoot him after Blue Hawk fiercely gazes them in the eye. *'Interrogation:' Blue Hawk is infamously adept in interrogation techniques, often using law enforcement methods, as well as torture as an effective means of punishment or information extraction. *'Indomitable Willpower:' Jaden, although he has no Deviant powers, has tremendous determination and strength of will, which make him an extremely formidable opponent, one who absolutely refuses to hunker down and give up, even when placed against seemingly insurmountable odds. *'Genius-level Intellect:' Blue Hawk is an extremely intelligent eclectic genius polymath, to the point that he has successfully gone toe-to-toe with the extremely dangerous, inventive and completely unpredictable psychopaths for years. Hence, Blue Hawk's brilliant intellect is arguably his greatest and most formidable ability of all, as it extends itself to his nearly unparalleled tactical, deceptive, detective, criminology, scientific, engineering, hacking, combat, and business skills, which (coupled with his extensive experience utilizing them all) therefore makes Blue Hawk the most eclectically intelligent member of the Guardians. However, Batman is notably not quite as intelligent as super genius James Triden. **'Master Tactician:' Blue Hawk, given his lack of superpowers, is an immensely formidable tactical and strategic genius, often using cunning and planning to effectively assess combat situations and come up with effective strategies, and successfully outwit stronger and more powerful foes, rather than simply out-fighting them, using any of their exploitable weaknesses to his advantage. Hence, Blue Hawk is by far the best tactician among the Guardians, with only super genius James Triden known to surpass him. Due to this Blue Hawk later puts his tactical brilliance to use again when he leads the newly formed Guardians against Apokalypsis] and the latter's Armageddian army. **'Expert Leader:' Blue Hawk is an extremely skilled leader, able to successfully lead Taylor Industrial (with it becoming one of the world's leading companies in high-technology defense innovation under him), to successfully lead the Guardians's original roster against Apokalypsis's Armageddians invasion to mentor and lead his Vigilant vigilante proteges in numerous vigilante escapades and missions. **'Expert Social Intuit:' Blue Hawk, as Jaden Taylor, has a high degree of social confidence, allowing him to intuitively determine how to interact with others, gain their respect and get his point across with a calmness, eloquence, and charisma that sometimes belie his actual, seemingly gloomy, emotional state. Hence, Jaden diplomatically greeted Winston Payne (whom he did not completely trust, given the latter's shady alliance with Aleksei Ivanov). Indeed, Kylie Harrington is one of the extreme few individuals with whom Jaden doesn't hold himself back in conversation. As a result, Jaden remains extremely well-respected at Taylor Industrial by his mother Alexander Sanford. **'Expert Deceiver:' Blue Hawk is a deceptive genius. **'Expert Detective:' Blue Hawk is a formidable detective genius, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and psychological assessments, as well as both inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. **'Expert Criminologist:' Blue Hawk is an extremely skilled and experienced criminologist, at least on par with Lieutenant Baxter, having great insight into and understanding of Trident City's criminals and their mindsets, which allows him to consistently overpower and undermine their operations with extreme effectiveness. **'Expert Engineer:' Jaden Taylor is a genius in vehicles' operations and general engineering, since his company, Taylor Industrial is one of the world's leading companies in high-technology defense innovation, with Blue Hawk having personally built and over time improved upon his various sophisticated gadgets, most notably, the Nightbird, Hawksuit, and Oracle. After establishing the Guardians, Blue Hawk constructed the highly sophisticated Bird of Prey II. **'Expert Hacker:' Blue Hawk is an immensely formidable genius hacker, notable for his exceptional skills of intelligence gathering, and data interpretation, as well as his superb pattern recognition and analysis skills, with only super genius James Triden known to surpass him. Hence, Blue Hawk was notably able to utilize his sophisticated Oracle to hack into both TCPD police radios and Trident City news stations (being constantly hooked up to both, so as to be up to date with all the goings on in his city). **'Expert Businessman:' Jaden Taylor is a genius businessman, helping his father's company, Taylor Industrial, grow and gain more business partners, as the CEO. As a result, Jaden is extremely well-respected in the business world, with Taylor Industrial becoming one of the world's top leading company in the field of high technology defense innovation. *'Expert Driver:' Blue Hawk is a highly skilled driver, able to successfully pursue his enemies through the streets of Trident City in the Nightbird. *'Expert Pilot:' Blue Hawk is a highly skilled pilot. *'Expert Diver:' Blue Hawk is a highly skilled swimmer and diver. *'Multilingualism:' Jaden, apart from his native English, also speaks fluent Russian, Mandarin, Japanese, Spanish, and Arabic. |-| Weaknesses= *'Human Vulnerabilities:' Blue Hawk's greatest weakness is that he is a human with no powers, therefore making him quite vulnerable to the physical attacks of stronger and more powerful opponents. Blue Hawk, however, usually compensates for this quite well with his highly durable fire- and bulletproof suits, tremendous combat skills, his self-achieved enhanced physical condition, highly sophisticated technological gadgets, and brilliant tactical intellect. *'Subtle Psychological Manipulation:' Blue Hawk, despite his brilliant intellect, can ultimately still be outsmarted and manipulated himself Equipment As a the CEO of Taylor Industrial Jaden Taylor has an immense fortune, making him one of the wealthiest people in the world, rivaled only by extreme few, like his business rival James Triden. His wealth allows Jaden access to some of the most sophisticated technology in the world (most of it located in his hidden hideout), allowing him to create the equipment that is crucial to him as the Blue Hawk, with it effectively compensating for his lack of superpowers. After establishing the Guardians, Blue Hawk once again utilizes his technology to aid their mutual cause. *'Hawksuit:' Blue Hawk's highly durable Kevlar-titanium tri-weave protective suit and combat armor, used to compensate for his lack of invulnerability. It consists of three thin highly durable Titanium-Kevlar bodysuit layers and an outer and thinner layer of durable and fireproof spandex. The Hawksuit sports a chest-mounted bird symbol It is invulnerable to knives, and small caliber bullets and is also fireproof. The cowl, neck, gauntlets, and boots are able to effortlessly deflect small arms rounds and blades, though the rest of the suit is not impact proof nor impregnable, as a blade could partially pierce the shoulder region (though it only had pierced the spandex layer and poked Blue Hawk without breaking the armor or his skin) and cause Blue Hawk a small amount of pain. Even so, it is not enough to truly harm or even slow down the wearer, as Blue Hawk seemed to only feel a small amount of pain after getting stabbed. The gloves have lead knuckles built in while the toes are also laced with lead, both of these are meant to enhance strike attacks. In addition, the suit can protect the wearer from explosions. **'Cowl:' The cowl is made of a lightweight titanium alloy, protecting Blue Hawk's head from impacts and even point-blank gunshot from a pistol. Also, strong electric currents run through it that prevents anyone except Jaden Taylor and his team from removing it, further protecting his identity. ***'Eye Lenses:' The suit incorporates retractable lenses. ****Heads Up Display (HUD): The Heads-Up display shows important things for the suit. The Heads-Up Display of the suit is powered by Oracle and connected to his gauntlet computer. The HUD can scan people, missile identifications, and has radio capabilities. The HUD also has navigational (GPS) support. ****'I.R. (Investigative Reconnaissance) Mode:' This mode allows Blue Hawk's hearing and optics to be enhanced. It enables both X-Ray and Infrared vision to see through solid objects and locate his target. It also allows for enhanced hearing to the point that he can hear conversations from awhile away. It also corresponds to the suit's databases, allowing for data retrieval about certain individuals and their backgrounds. ***Voice Modulator: The Hawksuit's cowl also digitally alters Blue Hawk's voice, making it unrecognizable to those that know him as Jaden Taylor. ***'Lie Detector:' Hidden in his cowl is a built-in lie detector that reads a criminal’s heart rate and body temperature. The detector then shows a message to Blue Hawk through his cowl’s lenses telling him whether or not he’s being lied to. **'Gauntlets:' His hands are protected by armored gloves and he has gauntlets on his wrists. ***'Holographic computer:' His left gauntlet features a built-in computer system with holographic interface. The computer seems to be connected to the Hawknest computers. It is capable of summoning and remotely controlling his vehicles, criminal files, maps, and was able to locate anyone in Trident City using haptic controls that are mounted on the gauntlets. The gauntlets themselves possess sensors that work in conjunction with Oracle to analyze foreign samples and upload data to remote sites. Although capable of scanning and wireless connectivity where appropriate, USB and TRS connector cables and a USB port are included (Blue Hawk plugs this device into the servers, thus managing to tap into the mainframes and extract files). ***'Lasers:' A powerful weapon in the right gauntlet wrist that can cut through any common metal. ***'EMP projectiles:' The projectiles were hand sized devices launched from his right gauntlet that could electrocute objects and enemies. The projectiles could also be set to release Electromagnetic Pulse, allowing him to deactivate devices and tech, and produce electrical currents through conductive objects, such as a knife. **Wings:' Allows Blue Hawk to glide in the air with a pair of wings that spread from his armpits and extend to his upper arms and thighs. They can be retracted for when he doesn't need them, and are typically only used for when he's too high or not enough places for him to grapple from.' *'Nightbird:' Blue Hawk's imposing and heavily armed custom combat vehicle used by him for transportation, pursuit and capture and one of his most powerful tools to aid in his war against crime in Trident City. *'Nite-Wing:' Blue Hawk's aerial combat prototype vehicle with an immense amount of firepower. It is sometimes remotely piloted by Caitlin from within the Hawknest, via Oracle. *'Bird of Prey:' Blue Hawk's large three-story airplane, built in order to transport around the Guardians, as well as his Nightbird. *'Water-bird:' The Water-bird is Blue Hawk's personal watercraft. At times he has to take to the waters. Using a Catamaran type boat, the Water-bird can reach speeds of up to 120mph standard. The Cockpit displays include stat-of-the-art navigation and communication links, ascent-rate alarm, and safe ceiling depth meter. The Water-bird can also become submersible. The environment systems include CO2-scrubbers and air conditioning units in Hawk-Submersible's stern. Oxygen tanks provide up to 6 hours of breathable air, with emergency tanks allowing an *'Blue Hawk's Utility Belt:' Blue Hawk's specially designed belt, with its many pouches filled with an arsenal of numerous gadgets, weapons and tools at all times, to aid Blue Hawk in his mission. *'Tether:' Located underneath inside the buckle is a tether than can extend and hook onto other objects. *'Oracle:' Blue Hawk's giant and powerful multi-purpose supercomputer console, located in the Hawknest, with several monitor screens. Among other things, one of its monitors is equipped with thermal imaging, allowing Blue Hawk to easily deduce the number of people within a building from a distance. It is also constantly hooked up to police radio's from the Trident City Police Department, as well as news stations, allowing Blue Hawk to be up to date with all the goings on in his city. When Blue Hawk is on one of his vigilante escapades, Caitlin sometimes utilizes oracle to help him with a specific task. *'Overwatch:' A network Blue Hawk uses, primarily via Oracle, to hack into and decrypt necessary information. Overwatch can hack any type of technology using a camera and presumably, satellite tracking. It feeds information gathered back to its user "under four minutes or less" to use to their whims. Overwatch works at its best when it's close enough to its target to track, but can locate any given person at great distances. Overwatch, however, is not impervious to being comprised by another hacking device or hacker. As demonstrated by its creator, it is capable of being taken over by anyone within its range. *'Escrima sticks:' Blue Hawk carries two escrima sticks strapped around both his thighs. *'Handcuffs:' Blue Hawk carries at least two pairs of handcuffs, allowing him to restrain the hands and feet of captives. *'Bolas:' Thrown devices consisting of a rope weighted at each end, used to snare and restrain opponents. *'Lockpick:' A small device to open locks, stored in his utility belt. *'Grapple Gun:' Blue Hawk's line launching, multi-purpose, highly versatile, and handgun-like device that fires a retractable, detachable line with a mechanized, magnetic, or clawed end, which Blue Hawk utilizes to traverse Trident City, escape danger and remain hidden from foes, all while allowing him to scale rappel, swing, catapult, or slingshot himself along structures or across gaps. It allows him to ascend and descend, much like an elevator or pulley system, at a harmless rate. It consists of a spool of cable, a winding device, and reloading feature. Once, it is shot a surface, it pulls the user at great speed towards their target and quickly retracts into the device once it is reached. This can be done in rapid succession, with the device being able to fire against instantly after retracting, with the speed of the device retracting being similar to flight. The line can pull great amounts of weight. It can also be used to pull on an enemy with great force, enough to stun and daze them or to injure them, with the end of the line also acting like a harpoon, as it can pierce into the flesh of a target and pull them. The line could even send people flying through the air towards the user due to the force it exerted when retracting, which allowed Blue Hawk to strike his airborne target unopposed. The protrusion at the base of the gun's grip also makes it ideal to be used as a blunt weapon in close-quarters combat. As the line can be detachable, it can be used as a lasso. *'Respirator mask:' Blue Hawk's small mask that allows him to successfully breathe in locations with limited oxygen. *'Sticky bombs:' The Blue Hawk's small, custom-built hand-held explosives that can stick to surfaces before detonating. *'Gas grenades:' Blue Hawks's pellet-type grenades that emit a great amount of smoke, augmenting his already amazing stealth. *'Freeze Grenades:' Causes the target to be frozen in ice and unable to move. *'Hawk-Drone:' The Hawk-Drones were customized reconnaissance drones that allowed Blue Hawk to observe areas he could not reach, track people of interest across the city, scout areas before he went in or as a tool in combat. These could be controlled on both Oracle and on his own gauntlet. Blue Hawk could also use the drones in combat, with him having the option of firing either stun rounds or explosive rockets, either to incapacitate enemies or destroy objects. The drones include a sensitive microphone, which allows Blue Hawk to listen to conversations and sounds from certain distances. Relationships Family *Michael Taylor † - father *Courtney Taylor † - mother turned enemy Allies *Taylor Enterprises **Morgan Beecher - ex-father-in-law **Curtis Calloway **Trident City Herald ***Arnold Duncan ***Krysten Ryder ***Sienna Grace - ex-girlfriend *Guardians **Felidae - girlfriend, recruit, and teammate **Sonic Flare - recruit, teammate, and close friend **Gladiator - recruit, teammate, and close friend *Trident City Police Department **Phillip Baxter *Brooklyn Baxter Enemies *Society of Ravens **Courtney Taylor - mother turned enemy **Arthur McDowell/Wūyā de tóu - former mentor **Damian Haywood/Deathwish - archnemesis and father's murderer **Wūyā zhī zhǎo *Diamond Deck **Winston Payne - enemy **Frank Walker *Roman Imperial **Pierson Spiner/Roman *Harrington Crime Family **Mitchell Harrington *Viper *Gray Hyena *Russian Mob **Aleksei Ivanov Trivia * Jaden Taylor has a net worth of 12 Billion (U.S. dollars). * Blue Hawk does not have a rule to not kill, but often doesn't. * Despite his immense social skills, Jaden Taylor is not a socialite. While he sometimes hosts galas and fundraisers, Jaden tries to hide among the crowd. Though, people in Trident City are familiar with the name Jaden Taylor. Category:Humans Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Height 5' Category:Height 5'10" Category:Weight 175 lbs Category:Alive Characters Category:Dating Characters Category:Americans Category:Executives Category:Heroes Category:Secret Identity Category:Criminals Category:Martial Artists Category:Guardians Member Category:Trident Residents